


sugar coated misery

by LasciviousPeach



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Britain AU, Explicit Language, Internship, Lawyer!Washington, M/M, Miscommunication, happy endings, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousPeach/pseuds/LasciviousPeach
Summary: Washington's everything Alexander has ever wanted to be. He's smart, he's handsome, he's wealthy with a kickass job. It's only fate, really, that he ends up head over heels for the man. And when offered an internship to work underneath him, well Alex can only hope he ends up under him in more ways than one.





	sugar coated misery

**Author's Note:**

> My last Washington x Hamilton fic got a lot of nice comments so I started this one almost as soon as I posted that last one. It inadvertently got lost in my long folder of incomplete works. I just recently went through it and found this gem, which was half finished. I read it and liked it so much, I finished it.

“There aren’t that many options,” Alexander murmurs, he is sitting across from Eliza Schuyler, waiting patiently as she continuously scans the restaurant’s menu.

Eliza hums, obviously not paying attention to his words, “The linguini sounds good, but Angelica says my pasta days are behind me. What are you getting? The thought of ordering a salad makes me want to die though.”

“Same as I always get, chicken carbonara,” says Alexander.

She rolls her eyes, “Why’d I even ask?” and turns her attention back to the menu. Alex turns his attention away from her and glances around the restaurant. It’s too expensive for his tastes, and the only time he ever comes is when he knows Eliza’s picking up the tab. He should feel bad for always letting her pay, but Alex knows it’s her father’s money, and the man has practically adopted Alexander. Plus, he knows Dr. Schuyler has enough money to cover a plate of chicken carbonara once a month.

His eyes skim past a familiar figure, he frowns, and then his eyebrows shoot up to his forehead when he realizes who he is staring at.

Alexander kicks Eliza under the table and she hisses. “What the hell?”

“Oh my God, wait for a second and look at your four o’clock,” Alexander says.

Eliza immediately turns to look, and he kicks her again, “I said to wait a second!”

“That hurts!” Eliza hisses again, and then slowly peeks over her shoulder. She frowns, tilts her head to the side, before turning back to Alex, “What about him?”

“That’s George Washington! Oh my God, he’s so hot. I’m about to pass out, I swear.”

Eliza looks back over her shoulder and George glances up. She locks eyes with him and waves. Alex flushes and almost dies in his seat when George smiles and waves back.

“What the fuck? You know him?” Alexander says, scoffing out loud. Who was he kidding? The Schuylers knew everyone.

She shrugs, “He goes to my church. Friends with my dad.”

“You lucky bitch.”

Eliza just flashes him a smile and looks back at her menu.

It’s as they are getting served their food, that George stands from his table, and walks in their direction.

Alex almost shits himself.

“Mrs. Schuyler,” George Washington says, voice sounding like butter melted in the hot Virginia sun.

Eliza sits her fork down to accept a handshake from the older man, “Mr. Washington, it’s nice to see you. How are you?”

“I’m fine,” He smiles, brilliant and toothy, eyes flicking to Alexander and then back to Eliza.

“Oh,” Eliza says, “Mr. Washington, this is Alexander Hamilton. Alex this is George Washington, the greatest lawyer in the state.”

Washington’s smile deepens, as he outstretches his hand towards Alex, “Mr. Hamilton, Philip has spoken highly of you. It’s nice to officially meet you.”

Alex takes his hand and shakes it, “Mr. Washington, it’s an honor to meet you. I’ve been following your work since the Reynolds case. You’re one of the reasons I’m so interested in pursuing law.”

Washington looks absolutely delighted at that, “You’re interested in studying law?”

“Yeah, I was thinking about applying for an internship to get my foot in the door.”

“What would you know! We’re actually looking for a couple interns.” Washington tells him, “Here,” He gets his wallet from his pocket and pulls out a business card. He flips it, pulls a pen from his coat pocket, and writes a number on the back. Washington hands it to Alexander and his eyes sparkle, “This is my private number, just call me and we can set it up.”

Alexander takes the card from Washington’s hand, “Thank you, sir.” Washington shakes his hand once more before turning to Eliza, “I hope to see you at the church’s fundraiser ball,”

“I‘ll be there, Mr. Washington.”

Then Washington pulls a single hundred-dollar bill from his wallet and lays it down on the table, “That should cover dinner. Hope you two have a good night,”

And then he’s turning and walking out the door, leaving Alexander half in love and half turned on.

*

It’s the next day he calls George, mostly because of Angelica’s insistence that he pussy up and do it. If not for the chance to shack it up with a hot lawyer, then for the chance of an internship.

Alexander dials George’s number and waits, with a facade of patience, as it rings. A second later, the phone clicks and Alexander hears George speak.

“Hello?” says the older man, voice soft and like velvet. He sounds a little perplexed as to who’s calling, but Alexander quickly answers the question in his voice.

“Good morning, sir.” Alex starts, “My name is Alexander Hamilton, we met yesterday at Jared's. You said I could call and we could talk about setting up an internship?”

He hears George let out a breath, “Yes, Alexander, of course. I’m glad you called. Just give me one second to pull open the paperwork and we can fill it out together. Does that work?”

Alexander can’t help but wonder if George does this will all possible interns, but he agrees anyway.

“Okay Alexander, there are two stages, the first is just a couple of basic questions, and then we’ll have you come in for an interview,” Washington explains, and Alex gulps. He’s great at answering questions, but it seems he never says what they want him to.

“Okay, how old are you?”

“19, sir.” Alexander answers.

“You’ve graduated high school?”

“Yes, just a few weeks ago.”

He can hear Washington typing in the background, humming after Alexander answers each question. They talk for a few more minutes, discussing Alex’s personal history and a few other questions about high school.

“That’s all I need. From what we’ve discussed, and Dr. Schuyler’s kind words, I’m more than sure you’re the candidate I want working for me. Unfortunately, there are rules so you’ll still be required to come in for an interview. When is the best time for you to come in?” Washington asks, and Alexander about faints.

“I’m free whenever, sir. Whenever best suits you is best for me.”

When Washington speaks again, Alexander can tell that he’s smiling, “I knew there was a reason I liked you.” He says smoothly, “How about Thursday at noon?”

“Of course, sir, that sounds wonderful,” Alexander replies.

“Okay, make sure to bring a copy of your transcript and your resume.” Washington tells him, “and I’ll see you Thursday.”

“I’ll see you then, Mr. Washington, and thank you again for the consideration. I would be more than grateful for the opportunity to work under you.”

Washington’s quiet for a moment and Alex realizes the implication of his words. Before he can say anything else or apologize, George speaks again, “I would love to have you working underneath me, Alexander. I’ll see you Thursday.” and then he hangs up, leaving Alexander flushed, wanting, and terribly confused.

He stays at Eliza’s house on Wednesday, and when he wakes up Thursday, Alexander is on edge and nervous. Dr. Schuyler makes breakfast, and Alex barely chokes down an all-white omelet and a plate of baked bacon before he excuses himself. Dr. Schuyler trades a concerned look with his wife, and Angelica tells them, “Don’t worry about him, he’s just nervous about his interview.”

Peggy finds him a moment later, laying in Eliza’s bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous, or why he wants this internship ridiculously bad. It’s ridiculous, there are twenty other law firms in town, but he wants this one. The one under George Washington. And even though he keeps telling himself it’s only because he’s fond of Washington’s work, but no matter how many times he repeats it, he can’t really believe it.

Peggy gives him a sheepish smile, rests her hand on his arm, and he feels calm.

 

Alexander starts getting dressed around ten. He wears his classic suit and borrows a tie from Dr. Schuyler, who ties it in a perfect knot for him. Alex brushes his teeth and pulls his too long hair into a bun at the nape of his neck.

Dr. Schuyler gives him a quick pep talk, and then he’s getting into a cab and heading downtown towards Washington & Adams Law Firm.  

He enters the law firm, smiling at the receptionist behind the desk. She turns to him, beautiful eyes hidden by golden glasses.

“Can I help you?” She asks, pleasant and throaty. She reminds him of a girl he sat next to in English his junior year. She always reeked of cigarettes and had a voice with the depth of the Grand Canyon.

“I have an interview with Mr. Washington.”

She flips a paper, “Mr. Hamilton?”

He nods.

“Okay, Mr. Washington said he had a few things to finish up and then I’ll send you back. So go ahead and have a seat, and he’ll be finished in a second.” says the receptionists, smiling, and Alexander thanks her. He takes a seat by the window.

He sends Mrs. Schuyler a text telling him that he made it, and then stares quietly out the window, at the mowed grass and flowers lining the sidewalk.

“Alexander!” Washington’s voice greets him, and Alex looks back at his current surroundings. Washington is striding out of a back office, looking equal parts intimidating and delicious in a crisp grey suit that helps show off all his assets. Alexander stands to greet him, sticking out his hand and shaking Washington’s. Again, the man’s palm is firm and warm in his own.

He thinks he sees Washington give him a once-over before a smile tugs at his lips. “It’s nice to see you again, my boy.”

Alexander’s throat goes dry at the nickname. “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Washington.”

Washington pulls his hands away, taking a moment to straighten the line of his suit. “Please, follow me and we’ll begin the interview.”

He follows Washington into his office, taking the moment to really enjoy the man’s assets. Washington’s office is exactly what he was expecting. It’s big and pristine, minimally decorated but artfully nice. There’s an American flag by the window and a couple of framed pictures Alexander can’t make out on the bookshelf to his far left. Washington motions to one of the chairs across from his desk and Alexander gracefully sits down, unbuttoning his suit jacket and smoothing his hands on his pants.

Washington leans back in his chair and steeples his hands together. “Tell me, Mr. Hamilton, what are your long-term goals? Think big picture, ten years from now.”

“I’d love to join an already established firm after law school. Somewhere known and influential, but a place that does good work. A place that helps people. After talking with an advisor, I think a defense attorney would be the best fit for me.”

“Interesting,” Washington says, but his voice and eyes give nothing away. “What are you looking to get out of this internship?”

“Mostly more information about being a practicing lawyer. I think it will be a perfect way to learn the ropes, especially if I have the honor to work under such a seasoned professional.”

He sees Washington’s lips curve into a faint smile at that and he nods. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” He says, “Greatest strength?”

“My ambition and tenacity. I strive for greatness in all things, never give anything less than one hundred percent, and I never give up.”

“That’s a great quality for someone in this field of work. Biggest weakness?”

He considers for a second before he decides to be honest. “I tend to get caught up, too caught up, in my work. I sometimes forget about anything but the job. I forget to eat, sleep, I completely forget about any social life I have.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we’ll be working closely - if you get the job - because I, too, tend to have that same problem. It’ll be nice to have someone to keep me in check, and I can keep you in check as well.”

“That sounds perfect, sir.”

Washington folds his hands, considering before he looks back up at Alexander. “In all honesty, these interviews are supposed to last an hour minimum, but I’m already quite fond of you and I know without a doubt that you’re the perfect man for this job.” Washington stands up, buttons his top button, and offers a hand to Alexander. “Do you accept the internship offer?”

He shakes Washington’s hand - warm and rough in his own - and smiles. “Of course, sir. When can I start?”

When Alexander gets back to the Schuyler house, he all but collapses into her bed. Eliza, sitting in the little nook by her window, looks over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I take it things went well?”

“It went incredible. He gave me the job on the spot.”

Her lips curve into a smile and she stands from the nook to come sit next to him. “Congratulations, Alexander. I knew you’d get it.”

She lays down next to me and they stare at the ceiling.

“How in the hell is he so hot?”

Eliza snorts and pushes him in the side.

Two weeks into his new internship under George Washington, Alexander becomes convinced that the man is flirting with him. He’s subtle about it, but his eyes always linger a little too long and he’s always a little too nice.

It’s not until a month in employment when Alexander finally considers just seducing the man and getting it out of the way. He can imagine Washington - the long lines beneath his suit - bending him over his desk and just making him take it. The thought alone makes his mouth water.

Alexander knocks twice on the door to Washington’s office and listens to the gruff voice that responds, “Come in.”

“I finished the research you needed for the Wellington case, sir, and I went ahead and spoke to Brushnick and Arnold about Friday’s meeting. Arnold is convinced the Andre trial won’t make it to court, but Shippen and I don’t want to chance it.” Alexander says as he opens the door and drops two heavy files onto Washington’s desk. “There’s also the final papers from the Jones case in there too.”

Washington gives him an appreciative look, his eyes looking up and down Alex’s body. “Thank you, my boy.”

“Thank you, sir, but I was only doing my job.”

“Incorrect. You went above and beyond to make my life easier and I thank you for that.”

Alexander flushes at the praise. “You’re welcome, sir.”

Washington pushes his chair back and crosses one leg over the other. His hands are long and lean, resting across his broad chest. “Let me thank you for all your hard work these past few weeks. Maybe we can do dinner?”

If he wasn’t sure before, he’s sure now, that Washington has to be interested in him.

“That would be lovely, sir.”

Washington’s smile tilts up in the corner and Alexander’s about to say something - say anything - when the man speaks. “I’m afraid I have plans with my wife tonight but does tomorrow work?”

“Yes, of course, I-”

_ Plans with my wife. _

His wife? His what the fuck?

Washington’s eyebrow shoots higher at his pause. “Is that okay, Alexander?”

So Washington is not interested in him. He’s married. And Alexander has been making unwanted advances on a man that is definitely not interested.

“Actually sir, I totally forgot I am, uh, babysitting my friend's sister?”

Washington’s brow furrows and he nods. “Okay then, another time.”

“Of course, sir.”

He stumbles and fumbles his way out Washington’s office and pulls the door shut tightly behind him.

It goes like this for a week. A week of him keeping Washington at arm’s distance. A week of pretending to book his schedule so he can’t take Washington out on his dinner offer. He gives him small waves and pointedly doesn’t let his eyes linger.

It’s hard (in more ways than one), annoying, and drives him crazy. But Washington’s married, and Alexander can’t be interested.

*

Washington pulls his jacket off and hangs it up in the hall closet. He stretches, popping the bones in his back, and lets out a sigh. As much as he hates to admit it, he is more than a little disappointed that Alexander had rejected his proposition for dinner once again.

“George, is that you?” Martha calls from the other room and he walks in her direction.

His wife stands at the stove, stirring something on the stove. Her long hair is piled into a sloppy bun at the top of her head and she’s barefaced in a long dress that brushes her ankles.

“Hi honey,” She smiles when he enters. George drops a kiss to the top of her forehead and watches as a blush of happiness spreads across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

“Hello, my dear. How was your day off?”

“Splendid George, just splendid.” She says with a grin, “I took John and Frances out for lunch and we went out looking for Christmas gifts for Eleanor and Elizabeth. How was your day?”

Washington rubs his brow and shrugs. “It was fine.”

She smacks him playfully with her towel. “I may have been born at night, but I wasn’t born last night. I know you better than you know yourself, George Washington.” Her hand finds her dainty hip and she waves a finger at him, “Spill it.”

He knows there’s no reason to try and lie to her. “Things are just weird now,” He says, “With Alexander.”

She gives him a knowing look. “Ah, yes, Schuyler’s boy?”

“He’s not Philip’s biological son, but he might as well have adopted the boy.”

“What do you mean things are ‘weird’ now?” Martha asks, “That’s an interesting choice of expression for you, George.”

He deflates at her cool tone. “I had thought the boy might be interested. The first time I met him, he was practically drooling on the table, and he dropped what I thought was an innuendo over the phone, and I’ve caught him ogling me several times.”

“Okay, so ask him out to dinner? Tell him you’re interested in pursuing something with him.”

“I tried!” He huffs, “I mentioned that I wanted to thank him for what he’s done and asked, very obviously, if he’d like to get dinner.”

“And he said?”

“He said okay and I mentioned I had plans that night, so we could go the next day and he said he forget he had something to do, and he’s been blowing me off ever since. No flirting, no eyes lingering. Hell, he barely talks to me anymore. He always leaves the door open and says the least amount possible.”

Martha crosses her arms over her chest and looks contemplative. “Maybe he thought you really just wanted to thank him and was hoping for something more.”

“I mean, it’s possible.”

“Of course it’s possible. George, you’re thirty years his senior. He’s probably thinking his affections go unrequited. Ask him to the church ball, there’s no way he can interpret that as anything other than a date.”

*

It’s Wednesday when Washington asks him to go to his church’s annual ball - the one he had spoken to Eliza about. Alexander hesitates for a second, thinking of his schedule, and then agrees. He’s less than ecstatic about working on the weekend, but after his near miss (in the sexual part of the field) Alexander needs all the brownie points he can get with Washington. And besides, if he goes it means he’ll get the chance to see Washington in a tux instead of a suit, which is probably just as hot- if not hotter.

So he smiles, nods, and promises to see him there.

He goes to the Schuyler’s that night for dinner and mentions that he’s been requested to attend the fundraiser ball of the behalf of Washington. Mr. Schuyler’s eyebrows raise in surprise and he promises the take Alexander to have a new tux fitted before the night.

That night, he sits down on the front porch with Eliza and Angelica and watches as the eldest lights a cigarette. He himself used to indulge years ago, but gave it up when he turned eighteen - kind of ironically in fact.

“So do you have to work Saturday or are you there as a guest?” Angelica asks as the smoke of her cigarette curls skyward.

He shrugs and leans back against Eliza’s long legs. His head rests on the curve of her thigh and her long fingers cascade through his hair. “No clue, Ang.”

“Either way, you must save me a dance,” Eliza says from above him and he nods in agreement.

Saturday comes much faster than he had hoped, and Alexander finds himself in Eliza’s bathroom at six thirty, freaking the fuck out because he can’t get his bowtie to look perfect.

Eliza comes up behind him, long arms stretching around his neck to correct his mistake.

“Relax Alexander.” She says, words soothing and comforting, “You look good enough to eat, Washington won’t know what hit him.”

“I’m not worried about Washington,” He responds, “I’m worried about Mrs. Washington.”

Eliza’s lips curl and she nods. “Martha is a lovely lady. I’m sure she’s not gunning for you.”

“I was actively trying to fuck her husband.”

“I’ve known the Washingtons for a long time, and they have a very interesting relationship.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Alexander says, “I’m just going to ignore Washington the best I can.”

And ignore Washington he does. It’s surprisingly easy after the first round of embarrassing conversation. Washington had spotted him from across the hall and escorted a beautiful woman in his direction until they stopped right in front of Alexander.

“Mr. Washington,” Alexander says with a curt head nod.

“Alexander, this is my wife Martha, Martha, Alexander is one of the best interns I’ve had to pleasure of mentoring.”

Martha smiles, her teeth too white in the dark of the church room. “Alexander, it is so nice to meet you. George here talks about you nonstop.”

He flushes and prays the darkness of the room hides his mortification. “Mrs. Washington, it’s a pleasure. You’re even more beautiful than I imagined.”

Martha’s smile widens, amusement clear in the tilt of her eyebrow and the curve of her lips. “What a charming young man.” She says, eyes flickering to George’s before she speaks again, “It really was great to meet you, but I see Abigail over there and I must ask where they bought these decadent fruits. I’ll leave you too to talk if you’ll excuse me.”

She gives them each one last flashing smile, before excusing herself in the direction of John Adams’ wife.

Washington turns back to him, and Alexander can see his eyes follow the curve of Alex’s body in the darkness. He wants to be offended, Martha only just left, and yet he feels flush.

“You look really good tonight, my boy.”

He can practically hear the arousal in his boss’ voice and panics. “I have to, uh, I gotta-” He motions to the hall behind him and then turns around and walks off before Washington can say anything else.

He hangs out around the edges of the room for the majority of the night and eventually gets pulled into a dance with Eliza.

It’s a slow song he doesn’t recognize, although a part of him thinks it’s Bob Seger. He twirls her, soft and slow, across the dance floor, to the smooth piano.

Her hand comes to rest along his shoulder and she rests her head - black hair piled into an elegant bun - on his chest. The music picks up and he kisses her forehead, hand coming to pull her closer to him as he moved them around the floor.

Alexander thinks, in some weird alternate universe, they could be good together. They could be happy together.

“Excuse me,” A voice says over his shoulder, and Alexander turns to see Martha Washington. She looks pointedly at Eliza, “Do you mind if I cut in?”

Eliza sends a knowing smile Alexander’s way and steps out of his embrace, “Go ahead, Mrs. Washington.”

Eliza ducks out of the dance floor, and Martha takes her place. The same song is still playing, and it’s got to be Bob Seger, right? Her hand finds his easily, and Alexander leads them in a gentle sway across the dance floor.

“So Alexander.” She starts, and Alex looks anywhere but at her.

“Mrs. Washington,”

“Are you interested in my husband?”

He feels himself tense immeasurably in her hands. “What?” He says, going to shocked, “Of course not, ma’am. I would  _ never _ .”

“Oh,” She replies, painted lips turning down in the corners. “That’s a shame because my George is quite taken with you.”

He freezes even more. “I’m sorry, what?”

Martha twirls in his arms and then comes back to talk directly into his ear. “My relationship with George is complicated. We’ve been friends our whole lives. When my late husband died, George married me. I was a widower with too much debt and too many kids. George was a gay man trying to make it in a homophobic world. It was a long time ago, and it was what we both needed. But like I said, it was a long time ago. George has absolutely no interest in women, and no interest in me, besides friendship.”

“So you mean he?”

She nods.

So Washington _was_ flirting with him!

“I’m sorry, I have to find him,” Alexander says.

Martha shoots him a wink. “I think he went outside for some air.”

He turns away from Martha and rushes towards the large oak doors. Alex slips outside and sees a figure off to the side, mostly hidden from view of the door. Alexander walks over and sees Washington, sitting on the stairs with a long cigarette between his fingers.

He’s staring off at nothing, almost unmoving.

“Can I join you?”

Washington looks up, instantly hiding the cigarette behind his thigh. He smiles when he sees Alexander and motions to the spot next to him. “Sure. This is my last one, I’m afraid.”

“We can share?” He offers and Washington’s eyes narrow before he shrugs. Long fingers light the end of it between his lips, and Washington takes a deep drag before handing it to Alexander.

He takes a pull from the cigarette, warm smoke curling over his tongue, and taps it against his finger to ash it.

“I’m going to be honest with you,” Washington says suddenly. “I have, these feelings, and they’re confusing.”

“I know. I’ve never been in a situation like this before, but I want to be, with you.”   
  
Washington takes the cigarette back from his offered hand and smiles around the filter. “So we’re both equally confused and lost, then.”

He takes the cigarette back, almost burnt to the filter and nods.

“How about we figure it out together then?” Washington offers and Alexander can do nothing but agree.

He hands the cigarette back to Washington, watches as his lips curl around the soft edge of the filter, and feels it hit him in the gut.

Washington drops the cigarette onto the ground and stands up. He smashes it under his foot and reaches out for Alexander. He links his arm with Washington and allows the man to escort him back to the door. He stops short and Alex uses the opportunity to press Washington up against the wall and lean in close. He presses his lips to Washington’s and feels the older man come alive beneath him.

He presses in further, let’s Washington lick into his mouth, and tangles his fingers in the front of Washington’s tux. Big hands come up to frame his face, smooth his jaw, and Alexander goes weak in the knees.

He pulls away, breathless, and looks at Washington. He’s just barely flushed - maybe more from the wind than the kiss - but his pupils are dilated and his lips shiny from their combined saliva.

“Shall we?” Washington asks, offering Alex his hand, once more.

He takes it, smiling, and nods. “We shall.”

_FIN_   
  


**Author's Note:**

> say hi on Tumblr: lasciviouspeach


End file.
